


Every Mile A Memory

by wayiiseelife



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), CSI: NY
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, New York City, Original Character(s), Other, Past Child Abuse, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a big brother, Danny Messer promised one thing. Nothing would happened to his little sister, he would always protect her and the name "Reagan" wouldn't stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: Two Years of Memories

At the age of nine, Danny Messer knew that his little sister was special. She was smart. She was five years old when the both of them were sitting at the kitchen table. Because the both of them was alone at home, Danny was in charge. He made them both dinner and sat at the table, sipping his milk as he listened to the five year old tell him about her dream that she had last night, in clear detail. The so called dream was about their family how the three siblings came in to their father hitting their mother. She had every detail in the telling of this story, from the song that was playing on the radio to the broken whale coffee cup on the counter. It was no dream and Danny knew deep down she knew that. 

At the age of ten, Danny knew that his mother died and wasn't coming back. It broke his heart to know that his little sister was the one to walk through the front door of the family apartment in Younkers and find their mother with her wrists slit, blood everywhere as Louie and Danny were downstairs, outside the building. They didn't even know something was going on until the ambulance arrived and they saw a bloody six year old holding their mother's wrists. She was crying, eyes red as she yells to the paramedics. "She's died...it didn't work. It didn't work..."

It took the paramedics a while to convince her let go. Danny was the first by her side, hugging her and picking her up. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay..." He says calmly as he holds her tightly. He looks to Louie, who looks lost himself. It seems that Danny is the only one keeping it together at the moment. 

After a long couple of days, finding their father, talking to CPS and leaving the hospital. The three Messer siblings are able to finally able to come home and lay down to get some sleep. He gets a shocked six year old ready for bed, who's always talking everyone's ears off, is quiet and it kind of scares him and makes him feel guilty. He wishes it was him who found their mother not the six year old who knew exactly knew what happened to their mother that she took her own life but didn't understand why it happened. The ten year old couldn't explain to her as the oldest Messer sibling was in the kitchen cleaning the spot she found their mother. He made a promise to himself that night as the both of them laid in Danny's bed and he sung her to sleep, no matter what happened in life and what path he would go on. He would make sure his younger sister be protected and made sure she knew she was loved very much.


	2. Friday

Chapter One: Family

Throughout the years, Daniel Messer has been and always be about family. His little sister is his favorite person in the world and he's been the only constant person in her life. 

After their mother passed away, their father was in and out of their life, he was in jail or in the bar most of their life. Louie was in with the Tangledwood Boys. He was there, he took care of his younger two siblings as most of the time the younger two were by themselves.  He made sure the rent was paid, they had heat and food in their stomachs. Louie always made sure to get the youngest Messer sibling everything she could ever need.

When Danny turned eighteen, he did everything in his power to make sure that fourteen Isabella Messer had everything that she could have. As soon as he saved up enough money from working a couple side jobs and working his way through baseball career, he went and got Isabella some testing done. It seems like the fourteen year old has an IQ of 174 and growing. He worked through high school to get somewhere for her. He was half afraid he might turn out like half his neighborhood. 

Now, that his career playing baseball down the drain. He went to go to be a police officer as Isabella graduated another college and working on her third degree when she met a certain Jamie Reagan. 

In 2004, Isabella was a part time model and a part time student trying to find her place in the world. She was still living with Danny but now in a nicer apartment in the city. She has been in a relationship with the youngest Reagan for almost six months, friends for four years now but still has to meet her family and for her to meet the Reagan's. Right now, Jamie Reagan just made sure to keep their relationship important and stable as they were getting ready to graduate.

Jamie Reagan was making breakfast in his little small apartment off of Brooklyn as Isabella is in the bathroom singing softly to the radio. She comes out of the bathroom in one of his t-shirts and no pants. "Mhm...i smell food but no coffee."

Jamie lets out a soft laugh. "I never make your coffee right, I was going to let you make it this time."

"Mhm. I can do that." She grabs a couple k-cups, bottle of water, creamer and two coffee cups. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night. I hate being alone in the apartment when Danny isn't there."

Jamie nods, understanding. He didn't know much of his girlfriend's past but from her nightmares, he knew it wasn't a good one. But he didn't ask and she didn't tell, he knew when she ready he would tell him. "You're allowed to come and go as you please. That's why you have a key and i was thinking, maybe if you wanna..." She stops what she's doing and looks at him. "...we can look for an apartment together?" 

She smiles. "You will have to meet Danny first."

"Well, that was my second thing. We've been dating for six months and I was thinking you could come over for Sunday Dinner." Jamie says proudly. "I love you and i want my family to love you as much as I love you."

"This Sunday? You got yourself a date." She leans over and kisses him. "Now shhh...I gotta make some coffee."

A little while later as she was just leaving the youngest Reagan's apartment after spending the night there, her phone starts to ring. She doesn't even look at the caller ID when she answers. "Danny..." 

There's laughter in his voice almost when he replies, "Isabella." He laughs. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Is it Friday? Don't we always go out for Dinner on Fridays with your team?" She asks.

She can see Danny get red in the face, shaking his head yes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, the team wants to come to your graduation next month. Even Mac! I don't know how you two go so close, but I'm glad you did. Do we need tickets or something like that?"

Isabella giggles. "I'll get you tickets, Danny. No worries.  You know the commissioner will be there right? His son, Jamie, is graduating from Law."

"Commissioner son. Damn. Those Reagan's., law enforcement runs in their bones." 

Isabella nods, agreeing. "Hey. I gotta go but I'll see you tonight!" 

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Love you little girl!" He hangs up the phone before Isabella can protest. 

××××

Later that night around 5pm, Isabella gives a slight knock to Mac Taylor's office door. He looks and smiles when he sees it's her. "Isabella Messer, come in. Come in. What do i owe the pleasure? It's a bit early than your normally here."

He looks to her as she takes a seat in front of him. He sees that she's a little nervous, her eyes move to the door where she just left. "I heard a rumor." She begins to say catching the older man's attention. Normally, others don't come to him with most rumors. "And I figured maybe you can see if it's true or not for me." She waits for Mac to nod or react. "I heard my father is getting out of prison..." 

Mac doesn't look shocked, he heard the same rumors about the oldest Messer. "He's not going to be released, Isabella. I will be sure of that." 

Isabella looks down, frowning. "I heard from a good source, Mac. Someone in the DA's office."

He frowned. "Who?"

She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. I just wanna know if it's true and if there's...."

Her voice quickly stops when he hears a knock at the door and a loud fulmar laughter. "You are early." She feels two arms wrap around her. "Not bothering the boss are you?"

She acts shocked and laughs it off. "Of course not. I never bother." 

Mac nods. "No worries Danny. I rather her in my office than you." Danny acts hurt but ends up laughing at his boss/friends joke. "She was just reminding me it was Friday and asked if I needed any help with my paperwork and i just told her that, i was letting the team go early before any cases come across." Isabella looks back, mouthing thank you. "Alright, alright. Let's go before i change my mind." 

Danny laughs. "We better move quick!" 

xxxx

Later that night after dinner, Danny and Isabella are home at their apartment just getting home from dinner. Danny's been watching her all night at dinner and he felt like there was something off. "Hey." He calmly says catching her attention, bringing it to him. "Something wrong? Is everything okay at school?"

She nods. "Yeah. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." She sees Danny's face and how you can see he's worried. "I promise. I'm okay. How about we both get ready for bed and watch a movie like we use to do when we were little yeah?" She gives a small little smile.

Danny nods. "Of course. Bella...if there's anything wrong and you need your help. Let me know. I'll do anything to help you babe."

"I know. No worries. Come on! First one with pj's on, gets to pick the movie!" Isabella smirks and runs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you will find iut why the Messer father is jail soon. I hope you like it so far!


	3. Sunday Night Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie finally brings Isabella home to meet his family.

Title: Every Mile a Memory

Chapter Two: Sunday Night Dinner

Jamie smiles as his girlfriend slips her hair into a messy bun. “What if they don’t like me?” Isabella asks, she's talking in a near whisper. A nervous habit she picked up when she was little. 

He shakes his head. “Why won’t they like you? I like you. So, they will like you.”

“I want them to like to me.” She says, finally ready and dressed in dark jeans, green UGGs and a Jets hoodie on. She slips on a Jet’s headband.

He leans forward, presses his lips against hers. “They will love you. They –will- love you. Now, come on. Come on. The game starts at noon and if you still want to go to the store and pick up something to bring, which you don’t have to, we gotta go now. So, you know, we are not late.” Isabella makes a face to him, grabs her bag and walks out the door with Jamie.

About an hour later, Jamie pulls up to the Reagan household. “Damn.” She swears, looking at the house. “You grew up here?"

He nods, turning off the car. “Yeah. Home sweet home. Did you grow up somewhere like this, babe?”

She shakes her head no. “I grew up in a small apartment in Brooklyn, where the heat almost never worked and there was drug dealers on each side of me. This was a damn dream. I don’t think I know anyone who lived in a place like this until now.”

Jamie, wishes he knew what to say to make his girlfriend feel better but he didn’t, says, “Let’s go in? You know I think it was a great choice for the chocolate cake.” He gets out of the car and waits for her to get out. He walks in and opens the door for you. He hears laughter in the living room in the back, and his sister voice in the kitchen along with her sister-in-laws. He smiles because this is something he has grown up with him but this isn’t something that Isabella hasn’t grown up with. He hoped one day, that Isabella will get use to this. He waited her to feel part of the family, in his eyes he already felt that way.

“Jamie! Is that yo…” Danny Reagan, the oldest Reagan brother, walks into the entry way. The older brother has a quick silly smile on his face when he sees his baby brother brought a guest. “Well, well. Who’s this? And is that cake, I see.”

Isabella smiles softly. “Hi, um…I’m Isabella Messer…”

“My girlfriend.” Jamie finishes for her and Isabella smiles big, she loved him calling her that.

"Girlfriend. Girlfriend? Did not that you had one...Well, welcome.” Danny smiles goofy. “I’ll take that cake from you, I’ll put it in the kitchen. Dad! Jamie and his girlfriend are here!” 

She looks to Jamie. “Just liked you described him. He kinda reminds me of my brother but no accent and no badda boom.” She giggles as she follows Jamie into the Den where the two older Reagan’s were. 

She feels herself go quiet when she sees them. She heard a lot about Frank and Henry Reagan, some from Jamie and other stories from her big brother and Mac. She knew how much Jamie looked up to the both of them, how much Frank Reagan was important person in the NYPD. She was scared; she was scared that she might mess this up and the Reagan family might not like her or want her here. But she felt herself relax as soon as she heard Jamie’s voice. “Grandpa, dad this is my girlfriend Isabella."

Frank Reagan smiles, though he is taken back a bit because he didn’t know that his youngest child was dating anyone. “Welcome, Isabella. It’s great to meet you. Can I offer you something to drink? We have beer or we have something stronger if that’s what you want or like.”

“Do you have vodka and cranberry juice?” Isabella asks. 

Frank nods, getting up. “Isabella that is something I can do for you. Make yourself comfortable. We were just about to make our way to the living room and turn on the game.” 

Isabella smiles, follows the three Reagan man to the living room and takes a seat next to Jamie.

Soon the living room is filled with the whole family, the game is on loud and Isabella is leaned back in her seat, sipping on her drink quietly. The game has just started and in its first quarter. Jamie is surprised and a little worried that no one has really spoken to the new guest besides the quiet hellos from each of his siblings. She looks to Jamie, smiling. “Hey, how you doing babe?” Jamie nudges her softly. 

“Good, it’s nice to see how you spend every Sunday after all this time."

"Come on." Jamie takes Isabella hands and helps her off the couch. "Let's show you around the house."

xxx

Later that night at dinner, Reagan’s all sat down with Isabella taking a seat next to Jamie at the table. The meal was a classic turkey dinner with cranberries, mashed potatoes and stuffing. It was a classic dinner that Henry loved to make, even if it wasn’t anywhere near Thanksgiving. The food was passed around, along with drinks, and then a prayer was said by Nikki Reagan. Isabella ate quietly to herself before all eyes were brought to her. “So…” Frank begins to say. “Tell us about yourself Isabella. How did you and Jamie meet?"

"We meet at school. We both go to the same law school.” Isabella answers, taking a drink. Now she was nervous.

“So, you are going to lawyer.” Henry asks.

She laughs loudly and shakes her head no. “No, no way. No way. Nothing against lawyers, that wouldn't be the job for me.”

“Oh?” Danny asks, wondering why if that wasn't the job for her why she was going to school for it then. "What do you wanna do for a career then?"

Isabella shrugs. "A little bit of everything, I guess. I like seeing what the law can do for people. I love to write though, take pictures. But I am young, there is so much i wanna do and can do in this great city."

Frank smiles, as Danny speaks up. "How old are you?"

"A year younger than Jamie. 22." She answers.

"And your from Brooklyn?" Erin asks.

"Born and raised there." She plays with her fork against the plate.

Jamie says. "Can't you tell from the accent." Isabella sticks her tongue out, laughing at him. "I love the accent."

Voices go quiet, a little while later Jack and Sean across the table asks to be excused when they are finished eating. Linda tells them to clean up and they can be excused. When it's just the grownup, Frank finally gets to the question he asks all new girlfriend - boyfriends that are brought home. "How is your family? Are you guys close?"

Isabella's eyes go big and she gulps down her wine. She tries to find her voice to answer the question, she honestly did not know how to respond too. Her worries are calmed when she hears Danny from across the room start talking about the Jets game earlier today. She sighs, thankful for the distraction.

xxx

After dinner and dessert, the two you g adults get ready to leave. Danny and Linda, in the room next to the entry way, over Isabella whisper to the youngest Reagan sibling. "Thanks for brining me. I'm sorry, I don't feel like I really fit in with them though...do you think they don't like me?" 

Jamie kisses her cheek and helps her slip on her coat. "Don't worry. I'm sure they like you."

Linda looks to Danny and frowns. She says quietly. "Jamie really likes her, doesn't he?"

Danny shakes her head yes. "His face lights up every time he looks at her. It's kinda cute. Did we come off kinda bad?"

Linda sighs, "We kinda didn't talk to her then when we did, we attacked her at the dinner table. Did you see she didn't eat much? And when the question about her family came up, she went pale." She sees Danny nod. "Maybe, she isn't use to family like the family you guys are."

"I'll talk to dad and everyone, we'll change that." Danny promises.

Jamie and Isabella leave after finding one and saying good bye and heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four coming soon! Please let me know what you think, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> The Reagan's will be in the next chapter, and the first chapter will be a lot longer. I'm exicted to write more.


End file.
